It was discovered that Acquired Immuno-Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) was a disease caused by Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV).
For example, LAV was isolated by Pasteur Institute and HTLV-III was isolated by National Institute of Health (NIH).
Azidothymidine (AZT) are used for treatment of AIDS. However, more effective and less side effective compound for treatment of AIDS are desired.